Last Night Good Night
by scarletjacket
Summary: Di malam terakhir aku melihat senyumanmu./"Oyasuminasai, Miku."/"Kalau begitu... Oyasuminasai mou, Kaito-kun."


**Last Night Good Night**

_**Summary: **__Di malam terakhir aku melihat senyumanmu._

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid __bukan __punya __saya, tapi __punya __Yamaha._

_**Warning: **__alur kecepetan, aneh, mungkin ada typo._

_**Don't like, don't read. Thanks.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Songfic. Oneshot.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langkah kaki terdengar dengan jelas ketika seorang pemuda melewati lorong gelap itu. Wajahnya tampak gusar—memikirkan keadaan seseorang. Dia membiarkan sepatu cokelatnya menghantam lantai-lantai keramik itu dengan cepat. Dia tak ingin terlambat.

* * *

"_Mou! Kaito-kun, lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?!" seru gadis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arloji putihnya._

"_Jam…sembilan pagi…,"pemuda itu malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

"_Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Kaito-kun!" gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal._

_Sedangkan seorang pemuda di hadapannya hanya tertawa renyah."Setidaknya, hari ini tidak separah kemarin, kan?"_

"_Demo—tetap saja!"_

* * *

Pemuda yang masih melewati koridor itu hanya tersenyum kecut ketika ingatan itu kembali berputar di dalam benaknya.

"Kali ini aku tak akan terlambat lagi," gumamnya sambil terus mencari sebuah kamar.

* * *

"_Kau benar-benar maniak es krim, ya?" celetuk seorang gadis berkuncir dua._

"_Masih lebih baik daripada maniak negi sepertimu," jawab pemuda itu kalem._

"_Aku hanya mengoleksi barang-barang yang berbau negi. Bukan memakannya, Bakaito!" lagi-lagi pemuda itu sukses membuat wajah seorang gadis di hadapannya menjadi merah padam._

"_Bercanda!"_

_Tek!_

"_Awh! I-ittai ne Kaito-kun…."_

"_Aku kan hanya menyentil keningmu."_

_Lagi-lagi tawa itu terdengar. Bukan. Bukan dia yang tertawa. Tapi gadis itu._

* * *

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan. Takut-takutnya gadis itu sedang terlelap. Tapi—

"Kaito-kun?" refleks, gadis yang sedang berbaring di ranjang putih itu menengok.

"Maaf. Aku membangunkanmu ya, Miku?" pemuda berambut biru tua itu pun duduk di sebuah kursi hitam di sebelah ranjang itu.

"Eh, tidak. Aku memang belum tidur kok," jawab gadis itu seraya tersenyum. Bibirnya yang biasanya merah merekah itu kini menjadi pucat. Wajahnya yang biasanya berseri-seri kini menjadi sayu dan pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pemuda bernama Shion Kaito itu khawatir.

"Tak ada yang perlu yang dipermasalahkan. Semuanya berjalan baik," seulas senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya. Tapi, dia tahu kalau kaubohong Miku.

"Jangan bicara seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, Miku," jawab Kaito dengan suara yang tertahan, disertai tatapan nanar yang mengarah ke gadis itu.

Hening.

Seketika Miku ingat saat ulang tahun _terakhir_-nya tahun lalu.

* * *

"_Kaumembawa apa, Kaito-kun?" gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Buka saja," timpal Kaito. Sedangkan, sang gadis hanya menatap bingung sebuah bingkisan kecil yang kini berada di genggamannya. Kemudian, ia membuka bingkisan kecil itu._

_Mata Miku langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat apa isi dari bingkisan tersebut._

"_Jam tangan berwarna toska dengan paduan warna putih…."_

* * *

"Jadi… kausudah tahu?" Tanya Miku getir.

"Ya. Percuma kalau kau tetap bersikeras menutupinya dariku," gemertak gigi Kaito sedikit terdengar. Tangannya mengepal.

"Kalau sudah tahu…. Malam ini kau tidur di sini saja ya," pinta Miku dengan seulas senyum manisnya. Refleks, kedua pipi Kaito langsung memerah. Itu artinya dia akan tidur di kursi ini sambil menyadarkan kepalanya di dekat lengan Miku. Sedangkan itu, Miku hanya bisa tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Tapi, ia tak menyesal karena ada Kaito di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Kemudian, dia mulai menyadarkan kepalanya di kasur empuk itu. Sungguh, dia tak bisa melihat wajah Miku sedekat ini. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat wajahnya memerah—

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengantuk, Kaito-kun. Ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Kaito begitu terkejut ketika mendapati kepalanya diusap oleh tangan lembut Miku. Membuatnya semakin malu untuk menatap langsung sepasang manik indah di dekatnya.

"Kau juga, Miku," jawab Kaito sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah Miku yang sedang tersenyum manis. Kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di kasur itu. Atas permintaan Miku. Mereka saling menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Miku."

* * *

"_Sleeping soundly, I have a dream __  
__Of your profile __  
__Without noticing the overflowing tears __  
__That are running down my cheeks"_

* * *

Hati Miku sangat bahagia ketika menghabiskan saat-saat terakhir bersama Kaito seperti ini. Tangannya masih belum berhenti mengusap surai biru tua milik Kaito. Lembut. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika menyentuh rambut Kaito. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia merasa miris menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu sudah membasahi pipi mulus Miku.

* * *

"_I've hidden the heartrending __  
__Throbs that are in this chest"_

* * *

Miku menatap Kaito yang sudah terlelap. Tiba-tiba wajah pucat Miku memunculkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya lagi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Namun, terselip rasa gelisah yang bercampur dengan kesedihan. Miku takut.

Miku takut apabila Kaito tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Miku takut akan rindu yang menyergapnya apabila ia tak bertemu Kaito lagi.

* * *

"_This night, I'll hold your __  
__Hand tight and go to sleep"_

* * *

Kemudian diraihnya tangan Kaito. Miku mengenggamnya dengan erat. Hangat. Kehangatan merasuki tubuh Miku. Bisa jadi ia tak usah memakai selimut apabila ia terus mengenggam tangan Kaito seperti ini. Tapi—

—akankah ia bisa terus mengenggam tangannya seperti ini?

—akankah ia diberi waktu lebih lama untuk merasakan kehangatan ini?

* * *

"_It'd be wonderful if I could __  
__Spend morning with you once more __  
__I just wish even such a small __  
__Hope can be made a miracle"_

* * *

Miku memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berharap agar esok hari matanya menangkap cahaya matahari dari jendela kamarnya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaito lebih lama. Ia ingin agar ia dapat mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' keesokan harinya.

Akankah ada keajaiban? Lagi-lagi Miku tersenyum miris. Mustahil memang.

* * *

"_As it is, I can't convey anything  
__So I can't say goodbye"_

Di tatapnya wajah itu lekat-lekat. Wajah Kaito ketika tidur—jelas bukan ketenangan yang terukir di wajahnya. Tapi, kegelisahan yang amat dalam. _Lagi-lagi aku membuat Kaito-kun sedih…. _Miku memejamkan matanya sambil terus mengelus rambut Kaito. Tiba-tiba senyum merekah di wajahnya. Miku mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kaito.

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan selalu bersama, Kaito-kun…," ujar Miku lirih sambil meneteskan air matanya. Kembali ditatapnya wajah itu. Sudah tenang kembali. Miku pun tersenyum lega.

* * *

"_Even if this voice dies __  
__The melody won't fade"_

* * *

Miku tahu waktunya di sini tak akan lama lagi. Miku pun bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Namun, ia punya satu jalan.

"Ka-Kaito-kun…," ucap Miku sedikit terbata karena isakannya.

"Apabila suara ini tak lagi memanggil namamu. Apabila aku tak lagi di sampingmu… Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya? Kaumau berjanji?" ujar Miku lirih di dekat kepala Kaito. Air matanya benar-benar tak bisa dibendung sekarang._ Air mata bodoh…. Sama bodohnya dengan Kaito…. _Miku tak tahan lagi. Takdir macam apa ini?

* * *

"_When I think that the end __  
__Will arrive someday __  
__That's when I hope that the __  
__Night sky will keep your smile"_

* * *

Miku sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Dan ia tersenyum lagi—memeluk Kaito. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan itu. Miku tersenyum pahit. Ah, Miku lupa satu hal.

"Aku…belum membalas ucapanmu tadi ya?" bisik Miku ke arah Kaito seakan bermonolog. Miku tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu…. Oyasuminasai mou, Kaito-kun."

.

.

.

Hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya. Dan hanya ruangan itu yang menjadi saksi biksu malam terakhir untuk Miku.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kali ini aku tidak terlambat kan, Miku?"_

"_Fuh… ya ya baiklah!"_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Wuaahhh maaf tadi saya kesambet ide terus buru-buru saya ketik... kalau yang be careful chapter 4, saya gak berani ngetik malam-malam lantaran saya merinding sendiri T_T jadi mungkin update nya besok... gomenasai _ _)a dan masih ada beberapa fic yang harus saya selesaikan T^T tapi malah kesambet ide baru /digorok. Ya, sebenarnya efek galau juga sih lantaran malam minggu gitu BD /what. Bukan galau karena single bukan W(OAOw)/lha.  
**

**Maaf, abaikan yang di atas -"**

**Bersedia untuk review?**


End file.
